Mafuyu Shiina
Mafuyu Shiina (椎名 真冬 Shiina Mafuyu) is one of the main female protagonist in Seitokai no Ichizon. She is the treasurer of the 32nd Student Council who has a deep interest in BL and video games. Personality Like the season, she represents, she is extremely passive and keeps a lot to herself, but she will show her real self and her real feelings if she feels comfortable. Therefore as she grew closer to Ken, more and more of her true character under the shy, sickly and weak appearance. She is actually a rather big fujioshi where she fantasize about Ken and other men (mostly Yoshiki Nakameguro) and a big gamer. Mafuyu also has a strong personality contrary to her looks being able to voice mature comments and actions. She even managed to tell Ken Sugisaki that she will choose Ken if she had to choose between Ken and Minatsu. She usually plays RPGs but is willing to give it up for things she sees as more important such as to comfort a young boy. Background Mafuyu acts as a bridge between her sister Minatsu Shiina (Mafuyu's older sister) and their mother after Minatsu and their mother's relationship grew awkward. Mafuyu grew up listening to how bad men are from Minatsu that she even entered an all girl school during her middle school years.This cause her to have a huge fear of man and cannot stand any man touching him saying that it makes her feel uncomfortable.She runs a website called 'Internal Organs Explode' selling BL which is a big hit. Ken Sugisaki first met her on the internet under the name 'Yuki' where she trained him to become a better man in her own way.However,it was due to her training that Ken became the shameless person he is now where she made him do embarrassing things such as having an Afro or go to a tsundere cafe where the waitress are 100% tsun and 0% dere that Ken questioned why he had to pay to be scolded. Later, Mafuyu first met Ken in the real world when Ken was about to faint from over working where she tried to help him despite her fear of man. From there Ken learned what strength really means. Story Mafuyu is the only first year in the 32th Student Council. She can be usually found holding a game console. Mafuyu is the treasurer but like the others is rarely shown to be doing her duties. During meetings, she will usually give suggestions that are either related to video games or BL. She even openly writes BL rather openly (usually involving Ken Sugisaki). Ken had thought her as the easiest character to get and she really turned out to be the first member of the Student Council to confess to Ken. However, by that time. Ken fears her and sometimes even more than Chizuru Akaba as she tends to write BL with Ken as one of the characters. Mafuyu was first thought to have no friends in her class except her virtual 'friends' in the games she is playing. Ken was even worried that she was being bullied. However, this is in fact far from the truth as she is in actual fact the idol if her class.The class even hold quizzes on her and have stalking missions to ensure she is safe that nearly everyone in the class joins. She is completely unaware of their doings until she overhears a fight with nearly the entire class against Haro Akimine. Trivia *The name Mafuyu means "true, reality" (真) (ma) and "winter" (冬) (fuyu). *Mafuyu's surname Shiina 'means "vertebra" (椎) ('shii) and "name" (名) (na). *Mafuyu's nickname in her class is Goddess. *According to Seitokai no Zukan: **Her birthday is on February 22 **Her blood type is A **Her favorite food is hamburger (without pickled cucumber) **She dislikes eating fish with a lot of bones Gallery Seitokai no zukan.jpg Mafuyu ken.jpg|Mafuyu and Ken Sugisaki hug Girl .jpg|Mafuyu in Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Student Council Members